broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Myra Beau
:"Just you wait Serina and Adeline! You'll both regret the day you fired me and stripped me of my title! DON'T YOU FORGET THIS MOMENT! You'll regret this! I promise you! YOU WILL REGRET YOUR STUPID ACTIONS!" :— Myra Beau after being fired from the CSP organization Myra Beau is a female unicorn pony, the twin sister of Adeline Beau, and a former head of the Paris CSP group. She is also a spy and member of Lord Anders' army. History 'Background' Myra used to be close to her twin sister and followed her like a shadow, and enjoyed whatever they did together. At some point, Myra and her sister Adeline were offered a chance to join the CSP Organization by Serina Charades. While Adeline quickly accepted the offer, Myra was not very interested in being a spy for the CSP, but decided to join with her sister regardless. 'Betraying the CSP' While working for CSP, Adeline was shown to be a more talented spy than Myra and got most of the credit for the work they both did, thus Myra became upset and jealous at her sister, and gave her a silent treatment. Adeline and Myra had a hard time afterwards, which their personal problems created trouble for the CSP and resulted in Myra berating Adeline for only caring about herself, and being a bad sister. Having heard enough, Serina confronted them and told Myra that since she could not stop being bad against her sister or let her problems affect her job, then it was no place for her at the CSP and fired her from the organization. Myra then left, but swore revenge against her sister and the CSP. Eventually, Myra decided to join Lord Anders' army and became one of his top spies. 'Aftermath' Whenever Lord Anders seeks information about CSP and those inside the CSP Equestria HQ, Myra is usually sent to do the job and work as a regular member of Lord Anders' army, including spying on his other enemies. 'Equestria Girls' In the Equestria Girls film, the CSP is in charge of protecting the portal in Equestria's world to the human world. Myra finds out about this and seeks the opportunity to go into the human world. She make several trips to the human world and like Sunset Shimmer, she gets used to the human world and their traditions. When Myra was going to go back to the portal in Equestria to go to the human world, a CSP member caught her. But she broke free and leaped into the portal. Adeline was soon asked to retrieve her sister because it could cause an imbalance in the human world. In the human world, like Sunset Shimmer, Myra was a popular person and is feared by all students. Unlike Sunset Shimmer, she doesn't have minions (Snips & Snails) and likes to do things on her own. Physical appearance Before: She had the same hair and coat color as her sister. Her hair was put in somewhat of the same style like dreads and tied with a purple ribbon. Present: After being fired from the CSP, Myra used magic to alter her appearance, so she would not look like her sister and get a fresh new start. Her new appearance is a dark lavender coat color with dark cerulean and red-ish pink-ish spiky hair that matches her tail, but the color on her eyes remains the same. Personality Myra is shown to be cruel, egotistical, and boastful. She is quite reckless and likes getting the job done, and is shown to be impatient when others don't answer her questions and rarely shows her emotions. Before she became bad, Myra was sweet, innocent, and respected everypony and didn't give up anything easily. Powers and abilities 'Magic' Like all unicorns, Myra is able to perform magic. She is not as skilled in magic as Twilight Sparkle and Serina, but is shown to be more skilled than average unicorns. 'Skills' While in the Paris CSP HQ, Myra learned how to detect a lie from other ponies. Relationship 'Serina Charades' Myra has a strong hatred toward Serina, as she was the one who fired her from the CSP Paris branch, and swore to get revenge on her and the CSP. 'Adeline Beau' Myra used to be very close to her twin sister. However, when Adeline proved to be a better spy than her and got most of the credit for their missions. Myra became jealous and felt betrayed by her sister. When Serina found out that Adeline and Myra was fighting in the Equestria CSP HQ, she grew furious and demanded to ask both of them to calm down. When Adeline explained the situation, Serina concluded that Myra was the one to blame and fired her from the CSP. From then, Myra has hated both Serina and her sister Adeline. 'Lord Anders' While crying in the Everfree Forest, Myra was spotted by Lord Anders who immediately saw that she was an outcast. Myra then told Lord Anders her whole story and explained what happened to her. Thinking a former member of CSP could be useful for him, Lord Anders offered her a chance to join his army, since they both possess mutual enemies. Myra objected at first, but then accepted his offer and gave him some info about the CSP. Myra is a very loyal follower of Lord Anders, as she believes being on his side will help her to get revenge against her sister, Serina, and the CSP. Gallery The only reason why you see so many EqG pics is that I can't draw her hair! (Sad) So yeah. I'll be drawing most of her pics as EqG style. Lets see here Myra.jpg|"Let's see here." Myra doing some research Spying on you Myra.png|"What is she doing with him?" Myra Beau EgQ form.png|Myra's full EqG appearance Myra and Adeline meet in Canterlot high.JPG|"You must be new here!"-Myra to Adeline in the human world Myra's usual appearance.JPG|Myra's former evil appearance A Myra.png|Myra's new evil appearance. (Created by Bleck) She signed up Myra.png|"SHE SIGNED UP?!?!" A Adeline and Myra.png|Adeline encountering the "new" Myra myra_by_silverromance-d7314yq.png|A myra fan button. Copy this to your profile if you are a Myra fan! Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Lord Anders's Group Category:CSP Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Unicorn Pony Category:Bronie, female, unicorn